1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for manufacturing a desired type of paint having a desired color.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paint is generally manufactured at a paint manufacturing facility and then transported in separate containers to a point of sale, wherein each container contains one type and color of paint. Different types of paint typically include different paint components in various amounts. The type and amount of paint components included in a paint determine its characteristics, such as drying time, quality level, sheen, finish, texture, etc. For example, some types of paint have a flat finish and others have a high-gloss finish. Consumers often desire different types of paint in different colors, so an inventory of them is maintained at the point of sale to satisfy consumer needs.
However, there are several problems with maintaining an inventory of different types and colors of paint. One problem is that the properties of paint degrade over time. For example, paint has a tendency to settle the longer it is stored in the inventory. A paint settles when the mixture of paint components included therein become unmixed. If the paint degrades enough, it may be unsuitable for use and discarded, which leads to waste. Hence, it is desirable to use the paint before its properties degrade.
It is also very labor intensive and costly to keep track of the manufacturing dates of the different types of paint in the inventory. It is necessary to keep track of the manufacturing dates to determine which paint is suitable for use and which is not. The inventory is often tracked by determining the number of paint containers containing a particular type and color of paint. Since it is labor intensive and costly to keep track of changes in the inventory, it is desirable to reduce this need.